


By the Light of the Silvery Moon

by teas_me



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Biting, Blanket Permission, Breathplay, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Knotting, M/M, Name-Calling, Scratching, Sibling Incest, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-13
Updated: 2012-07-13
Packaged: 2017-11-09 21:32:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/458675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teas_me/pseuds/teas_me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the night of the full moon, Bill is talked into not taking his wolfsbane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By the Light of the Silvery Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deirdre_aithne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deirdre_aithne/gifts).



> **Warnings (please read!!!):** PWP, Incest (obviously), Established relationship, D/s, Dirty talk, Name-calling, Biting, Scratching, Breathplay, Knotting (no actual bestiality), Watersports
> 
> Written for HPRarefest 2012 on LJ with the following prompt: He may not have a full transformation at the moon, but he does go a little bit... feral. And Fred looks forward to it every month.

The setting sun casts long shadows on the floor of Bill's sitting room. There's still a few hours left before the sun goes down, but he's already starting to get itchy and it's hard for him to keep calm. Bill sits in his wingback chair in front of the fireplace playing with the phial of Wolfsbane made especially for him, and thinks about the conversation he and Fred had before they fell asleep the night before, about how Fred loved the wolf in him.

Bill puts the phial down on his side table and goes to his desk in search of parchment and a quill, quickly writing off a note to Fred.

_Freddie,_

_I'm sitting here and I'm surprised I didn't find you lounging about in my bed or on my sofa._

_I've got the phial of Wolfsbane in my hand, and I've been playing with it most of the evening. After last night, I'm not sure if I should take it or not. I was originally thinking I wouldn't, but after what we did..._

_You should know, though, if you do decide to share my bed tonight..._

_I don't actually physically change, but the wolf characteristics... they're much more pronounced tonight._

_If.. if you're not so inclined and wish to stay home tonight, I completely understand._

_If you choose to stay home, I'll take the Wolfsbane and go to sleep. If you come, I won't... unless you want me to._

_Please owl back and let me know which you choose._

_Bill_

He ties the rolled up parchment to his owl's foot. "Deliver this directly to Freddie, and no one else. Wait for a response." Bill gives the fluffy barn owl a handful of treats and scritches it on its head before opening the window and watching her fly off.

It's not much later when his owl returns, a piece of parchment tied to her foot. Bill rises and opens the window to let her in. He unrolls the parchment and immediately grins wide.

_... I'll be there in five minutes._

__Do not _take that bloody phial._

_\- Fred_

~*~*~*~*~

Bill is sitting in his chair toying with the phial when his Floo flares to life and Fred steps through the green flames. "I really hope you didn't take any of that yet."

Bill looks up at the sound of his brother's voice and smiles. "Haven't yet. Won't if you really don't want me to."

Fred walks over and stands in front of Bill. He reaches down and plucks the phial from Bill's hand, then places it carefully on the side table. His eyes are gleaming with mischief as he crawls into Bill's lap, straddling him. "I would _really_ like it if you didn't. Especially after last night and the way you bit me."

"Freddie," Bill says, his voice warning. "I really do hope you understand what you're getting yourself into. I can't be responsible for anything that could happen without the potion." 

"Billy, I'll have you know I rather like it when you're rough with me," Fred says, pressing his hands hard against Bill's chest.

Bill loves it, the way Fred touches him, and he can't get enough. He slides his hands up Fred's back and over his arms, pulling him closer so that Fred's arms are wrapped around him. Bill nuzzles into Fred's neck, rubbing his nose along Fred's warm skin and breathing in his scent.

There's a rush of stale lager and whiskey that washes off Fred's skin and fills Bill's nose. Bill snarls, a wolfish sort of sound, and pulls back from Fred's embrace, a look of contempt on his face. His hands grip Fred's hips hard, holding him in place. His nails dig into the tender skin. "You saw _him_ , didn't you? Didn't you?"

"I... I did, but it... it wasn't like that." Fred's voice cracks and Bill sees him waver slightly before masking any reaction, but Bill knows better. He can _smell_ the fear under the surface of Fred's skin and it makes him wild.

Bill pushes Fred from his lap and stares down at him. Fred's kneeling on the floor at his feet and the sight only encourages the wolf more. "You dare come into my house and crawl into my lap smelling like _him_?"

Fred just stares back at him, and Bill knows he's challenging him to see what he does next. He considers Fred for a moment before ordering him to strip off. It pleases Bill immensely to watch as Fred immediately yields to his demands.

"You're filthy," Bill says. "You're filthy and you reek. Going to mark you and spread my scent all over you." He stands, unbuckles his trousers, and lets them fall to the floor, kicking them out of the way. Bill wraps his hand around his cock and steps a bit closer to Fred. He breathes a sigh, feeling the stream of piss flow from him and splash across Fred's chest.

And Bill's surprised because Fred is moaning softly and arching his chest out like he wants more. Then he hears it, the sound so soft he has to think if he really heard it or not. But Fred repeats himself, "Oh fuck, yes. Piss on me."

And Bill is lost.

He groans and guides his cock so that the stream splashes across Fred's face and into his mouth. "Take it, Fred. Be my bitch." Bill grips Fred's head by the hair and tugs his face up. "Perfect. _Bloody fucking perfect_."

Fred moans and Bill thinks it sounds so needy. He swallows without hesitation and opens his mouth wider, his tongue dashing across his lips to lap at the weakening stream. Bill moans himself as his stream of piss trickles to a stop.

Fred licks his lips as he looks up into Bill's eyes and gives him a saucy grin. "Call me that again."

Bill didn't think he'd be this affected by Fred. Didn't think he'd feel this intense need to control - to possess - to _own_ his little brother. But he does because the wolf wants him, and he shivers at the knowledge of this. "You're my bitch, Freddie. My perfect little bitch. I'm going to fuck you so hard. And right before I come, I'm going to knot in your arse."

Fred pales at that and Bill thinks that he's finally found something that Fred's not so excited about. But then he's lowering his head and whimpering and being so fucking submissive and Bill's hard just from the sight of it.

"Oh fuck, Billy. _Please..._ " he whines and rolls onto the floor, shifting his legs wider and looks up at Bill with wide, hungry eyes. 

Bill chuckles darkly. "You really don't think I'm going to fuck you on your back, do you?" He nudges Fred in the side with his foot. "Roll over. Arse up, chest to the floor. Arms straight out in front of you. Put that hole on display for me."

"Fuck..." Fred sounds breathless with lust as he quickly rolls over and presses his chest down to the floor, pushing his arse up. He looks back at Bill over his shoulder and the curve of his back and grins, wiggling his arse. "Like this?"

Bill snarls and drops to his knees behind Fred. "Exactly like this. Such a good bitch." He reaches for his wand that's nestled in a pocket of his discarded trousers and flicks it in the direction of Fred's hands. Ropes shoot out and twine around Fred's wrists, and he makes a surprised sound. 

"Oh yes, please," Fred begs as the ropes bind his wrists. He's tugging on them, probably just testing them out, and Bill knows Fred's bound tight and the movements are chafing. But he doesn't care.

Bill leans close and presses his nose between the cheeks of Fred's arse, breathing him deep. The scents of musk and sweat, of lust and fear are stronger here and Bill flicks his tongue against the heat of Fred's skin growling deep at the taste. His hands knead the flesh of Fred's arse hard as his nails dig into his skin leaving bloody half-moon crescents. "Please what, bitch? What do you want?" he murmurs against Fred's arse as he turns his head and bites down hard at the skin on his inner thigh.

Fred screams, the sound entirely primal, and jerks at the feel of Bill's teeth tearing into his flesh and pulls at the ropes binding his wrists. "You can't ask me that when you're _right there_! " he laughs desperately. "I want you to fuck me!"

Bill chuckles darkly and leans back on his knees, his mouth smeared with Fred's blood. His hands press hard against Fred's arse and pulls his cheeks apart. "C'mon bitch. Wink for me."

Fred moans and presses his arse back. "Fuck, Bill, please... Need you. _Now._ "

Bill snarls in delight when the rim of his hole flutters and he leans forward, spitting a mix of saliva and blood onto Fred's hole. He wraps his fingers around his cock and guides it to Fred's hole, pushing in hard. Bill doesn't pause. He's thrusting hard and fast, not letting Fred have enough time to adjust to taking him. Fred's crying out and tears are prickling at the corners of his eyes, and Bill can't believe it but he's pushing back into the thrusts.

"Oh fuck, Freddie. You're so hot." He slides his hands up towards Fred's neck and then scratches them down. His nails, sharper now because of the moon (and isn't that just a lovely side-effect), leaving raised welts spotted with blood in their wake. "So bloody fucking tight. That hot arse of yours gripping my cock."

Fred's body shudders underneath him. He's keening and rocking back in rhythm with Bill's thrusts and tugging at his wrists again. And fuck, if Bill isn't turned on more because Fred wants him like this. This _feral_.

Bill moves his hands down and grips Fred's hips squeezing tight and knows he's leaving marks and snarls at the sensations overwhelming him. He leans down close to Fred's ear and whispers, "Can you feel it? It's already starting."

"Yes!" Fred moans and bucks harder against Bill. "Yes, I feel it. And fuck! So fucking good, Billy."

Bill leans over Fred's back and rests his hands around Fred's neck, squeezing lightly. "I'm gonna stretch you so wide, Freddie. Fill that tight hole with my cock. I'm gonna come, Freddie. Can you feel it? The knot on my cock stretching you? Don't fight it. Don't pull back."

And through this, Fred softly whimpers, "Yes! _Alpha... my Alpha._ "

And Bill is lost.

Fred's whimpering at the sensation of Bill's cock swelling inside him, stretching and filling him. And he's begging and pleading to be allowed to come. And Bill grunts. And fucking hell, it feels so fucking incredible. "That's it, such a good bitch. Take my cock. Take the knot. I want to hear you scream." 

Bill releases his hands around Fred's neck and bites down on Fred's shoulder until he can taste blood in his mouth and then he pulls back and whispers, "Come on my cock, Fred. Squeeze that hot arse around the knot on my cock and come."

No sooner does Bill whisper the demand, Fred is coming with a strangled scream, pushing himself back onto Bill, arse clenching hard around his cock and the knot and come shooting onto the floor. Bill thrusts his hips once, twice, and then he's coming too. Coming inside his little brother and it feels like the best thing in the world.

~*~*~*~*~

Bill wakes the next morning sprawled comfortably on the floor and thinks, _thank Merlin for cushioning charms_. He breathes deep and the scent of come and sweat and stale piss fill the air, and Bill smiles. He reaches down and scratches at his balls then turns his head to the side expecting to see _his_ Freddie lying next to him.

But he's not.

Instead, there's a note. It simply reads

_No regrets._

_I'll see you tonight._


End file.
